SONIc MEETS THE HEROES OF MIDDLETON
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: SONIC MEETs KIM POSSIBLE, BUT DRAKKEN AND EGGMAN MEET WITH EACHOTHER AS WELL,WILL SONIC AND KIM POSSIBLE BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THEIR ENEMIES? READ TO FIND OUT! CONTAINS SONAZE NUXROUGE and TAILSMARINE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE ARRIVAL IN MIDDLETON

At the evil lair of

Eggman: (portal opens up and falls towards the ground )

Eggman:ahhhhh ( falls to the ground ) ow! ( lands on his butt )

Eggman where am I ( looks around ) huh! (Looks straight ahead and sees a strange building ) hmm maybe who ever lives here can help me with my enemy problem ( fly's off towards the building in his egg mobile )

In the evil lair of Dr. Drakken

Shego:what the plan this time Dr.D?

Drakken: I don't know every time I come up with a plan Kim Possible and her buffoonish boyfriend always foil it ( hears the alarm ) what's that!?

Unit: intruder alert! Intruder alert!

Drakken: ( shouts at unit ) put him on the screen!

Unit:shows a man in a red lab coat black pants and shoes.

Drakken: hmm I've never seen him before perhaps he can help me get rid of my enemy send him in.

unit: yes sir.

the door opens and Eggman walks in.

Drakken: who are you?

Eggman: ( introduces himself ) I am doctor Eggman I am an evil genius from a planet called mobious that I've tried to take over but my pesky enemy Sonic keeps foiling my plans ever time,who are you?

Drakken:I am Dr. Drakken I'm a evil genius myself but because my nemesis Kim Possible and her buffoonish boyfriend my plans are always being foiled,and this lady right here is my sidekick Shego.

Eggman: hmm maybe if we work together defeat our enemies.

Drakken: not a bad idea with both of us working together our enemies won't stand a chance.

Drakken: and Eggman: laughs evilly hahahahahaha!.

In the another part of Middleton

Sonic and his friends: ( falls out of a portal towards the ground )

Sonic and his friends: ahhhhh ow! ( Lands on their butts )

Sonic:Where are we? ( Looks around ) ( looks and sees a house )

Tails: maybe who ever lives here can tell us where we are.

Sonic and his friends: walks towards the house.

 **A/N** : **I** **plan** **on** **uploading a second third fourth fifth chapter and a new story so keep an eye out for that**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 MEETING NEW FRIENDS

Sonic: ( knocks on door ) anybody home?

Miss Possible: ( opens the door ) oh! hello there, I'm Miss Possible, and who are you?

Sonic: ( introduces himself ) I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, and this ( points to Tails ) is my best friend Tails ( points to Blaze )that's my girlfriend Blaze and my other best friend Knuckles.

Sonic: anyway do you have a daughter that's a hero?

Miss Possible: Yes I do

Sonic: Well where is she?

Miss Possible: she's in her room.

Sonic:Well can I come in and speak to her?

Miss Possible:Sure you can, Kimmie someone's here to see you.

Kim: coming mom!, ( come's done stairs and see's Sonic and his friends ) who are you?

Sonic:I'm Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog, and this ( points to Tails ) that's my best friend Tails ( points to Blaze ) my girlfriend Blaze and my other Best friend Knuckles.

Kim;Nice to meet you all I'm Kim Possible,and where are you from Sonic?

Sonic:Nice to meet you Kim Possible, and i'm from a planet in a far away galaxy called Mobious,I have an enemy named Eggman who has tried to take over my planet, but I all way's stop him.

Sonic:Anyway Kim we think my Enemy may have teemed up with your enemy.

Kim:Well if our's enemies are working together then we need to work together, but I will warn you about Shego.

Sonic:Who's Shego?

Kim: Shego is my rival and enemy She can Shoot Green fire like bolts From her palm.

Sonic:My girlfriend can shoot fire show her Blaze.

Blaze: Sure Sonic ( lights her palm )

Kim: That's cool Blaze ( yawns )but I think we should call it night.

Sonic: where are we going to sleep?

Kim: Well Blaze in room if she want's to You can sleep on the couch, and Tails and Knuckles can sleep in my brother's room upstairs mom! you okay with this?

Miss Possible: Sure Kimmie.

Kim Okay then well Goodnight Sonic.

Sonic:( yawns ) Goodnight ( Walk's to the couch and lay's on it ).

Tails and Knuckles: ( Goodnight Goes up stairs )


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE PLAN

In Drakken's base

Dr. Drakken: So whats the plan to get rid of our enemies Eggman?

Eggman: hehe! This!, ( show's blueprint )

Drakken: ( curious ) what's that?

Eggman: This is a blueprint of my mind control ray, with this we can make anyone our slave.

Drakken: interesting.

Eggman: knowing there's one problem, it requires a lot of energy.

Drakken: and where would we get this much energy for this device?

Eggman: knowing there is away we can get the energy, the chaos emeralds.

Drakken: What are chaos emeralds?

Eggman there 7 powerful gems from my world, knowing my enemy probably has them.

Drakken: not to worry, I have some robots that will be able to pick up any thing, henchmen bring in the robots!

Henchmen: ( comes in with the robots )

Drakken: excellent, I'll just set robots to pinpoint chaos emeralds and there! now robots go find those chaos emeralds.

Robots: Yes sir. ( flies out of the building )

Eggman/Drakken: hahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 HANGING OUT

At the Possibles house

Sonic: ( stretches ) Ah, that was good sleep ( looks and see's Tails and Knuckles coming down stairs ) I suppose you two slept good as well?

Tails/knuckles: we sure did.

Sonic: that's good ( looks up and sees Kim and Blaze coming down the stairs ) and how did you sleep Blaze?

Blaze: I slept fine my love.

Sonic: Well that's good ( looks up and sees Miss Possible put a plate of something on the table ) what are those Ann?

Ann Possible: These are pancakes Sonic, I new you all would be hungry, so I fixed enough for my kids and our guest, Jim,Tim breakfast is ready!

Jim and Tim: ( Runs down stairs ) Hey sis sleep well? ( walks to the table )

Kim: ( annoyed )Hello Tweebs!

Sonic: ( curious ) Kim are they your brothers? ( takes a bite of the pancake )

Kim: Yes their my brothers, why? do you have some siblings? ( takes a bite of the pancake )

Sonic: Yes I do as a matter of fact I have 2 a brother and a sister named Sonia and Manic,and I have a mother who's a queen. ( takes another bite of a pancake )

Kim: Oh,so that means you're a prince and your brother and sister are a prince and princess, and you know what its like to have Siblings. ( takes a another bite of the pancake )

Sonic: Yep except i'm the hero of my world and you're the hero of your city. ( takes another bite of the pancake. )

Kim and Sonic finish their food and went out the door along with Sonic's friends right after saying goodbye to Ann, and just as left out the door her boyfriend Ron stoppable came up to them.

Ron: Hey Kim you ready to hangout at Bueno Nocho? ( notices Sonic's friends ) who are you four?

Kim: Ron meet my new friends Sonic Blaze knuckles and Tails ( shows Ron Sonic and his friends )

Sonic and his friends: hello Ron!

Ron: ( nervous) Talking animals?

Kim: Yeah they are Ron,but they're from another planet called möbius.

Ron: Uhh ok anyway you ready TO HANGOUT AT Bueno Nocho

Kim: yep!

Ron: Then lets go!

Kim gets out gets out her car and her and Ron both get in.

Sonic: hey Kim can you point us in the direction of the place?

Kim: ( smiles ) Sure Sonic ( points down the street ) Just keep going down this street and see a sign that Beuno Nocho. ( Starts the car then drives off to Beuno Nocho )

Sonic: ( smiles ) thanks Kim! Let's go ( runs down the street to Bueno Nocho with his friends right behind )

As Sonic and his friends were running towards Beuno Nocho they saw two of their other friends Rouge and Marine,Rouge was flying and Marine was running.

Sonic: Hey Marine,Rouge long time no see.

Marine: Hey Mates great to see you

Sonic: good to see you to Marine

Rouge: ( flirty ) Hey big blue hi Tails ( flirty ) hi Knuckles ( lands on the ground )

Knuckles: ( blushes ) good see you to Rouge

Rouge: (notices Blaze ) Oh and you must be Sonic's girlfriend I've heard so much about, I'm Rouge the bat ( sticks out hand )

Blaze: ( calm ) Nice to meet you Rouge, I'm Blaze the cat ( shakes Rouge's hand )

Sonic: Ok now that we got that out that the way let's get on to this Bueno Nacho.

Rouge/Marine: Bueno Nocho?

Sonic: Its a restaurant that our new friends told us about, would you like to meet them?

Rouge/Marine: sure!

Sonic: then let's go ( zooms off to Bueno Nocho with his friends behind )

In another part of Middleton.

Sonic and his friends stop at Mexican looking restaurant

Sonic: This must be the place ( walks inside the building )

as soon as Sonic and friends enter Sonic looks around for Ron and Kim witch he sees them at a table on right side of the restaurant,and Sonic leads his friends to the table where Kim and Ron are.

Kim: ( Sees Sonic and his friends ) Sonic I see you and your friends made it ( notices Rouge and Marine ) Oh,and are those more of your friends? ( points to Rouge and Marine)

Sonic: Yes they are,Rouge,Marine meet Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

Kim: Nice to meet you Rouge and Marine ( sticks hand out )

Rouge: Nice to meet you Kim ( shakes Kim's hand )

Marine: Nice to meet you mate ( shakes Kim's hand )

Kim: So Sonic can you tell me and Ron anything about your enemy?

Sonic: Sure,okay here it goes, my enemy Eggman is a very crazy evil genius with the IQ of 300 so he says, ( Jokingly) but I think he might have cheated on that IQ test, anyway he also has a counter part named Eggman Nega, whitch is my girlfriends enemy is way more worse than my enemy,he's way more crazy and way more smarter than my enemy,anyway,back to my enemy,my enemy Eggman has tried many times to destroy me,but he always fails, one time on my birthday party he and a younger version of himself used something called the time eater and wiped all the color out my world and also used it to capture my friends, and when all the color was sucked out of my world my friends had lost all their color to,and got turned into some white looking statues, but me and my past self were able to restore all the color to my world and my friends,and as we restored all the color we were able to collect all the Chaos Emeralds and me and my past self defeated both Eggman and his past self,but after me and my past self defeated Eggman and His past self they both ended up in the time limbo some how he must have escaped.

Kim: Chaos Emeralds? Are those the gems that you had in that bag that you brought into the house?

Sonic: Yep! that's what those were.

Ron: A Sonic what are Chaos Emeralds?

Sonic: They're powerful gems that can transform your thoughts in to power, my enemy has used them to power his machines that I keep destroying.

As Sonic was Talking to Kim about what enemy was like and what he's done a girl with black hair that goes down towards her waist came inside the restaurant and looks and sees Kim and Ron and Sonic and his friends.

Monique: Hey Kim hey Ron ( Points to Sonic ) Who's the blue hedgehog?

Kim: Hey Monique I'd like you to meet Sonic the hedgehog he's a hero from another planet, Sonic meet my best friend Monique.

Sonic: Nice to meet you Monique ( sticks hand out )

Monique: Nice to meet you to Sonic ( shakes Sonic's hand ) ( looks at his friends ) are these your friends Sonic? ( Points to Sonic's friends)

Sonic: Yes they are, the lavender cat is my girlfriend Blaze,the two tailed fox is my best friend Miles prowler but me and my friends call him Tails,the red echidna is one of my other best friends Knuckles, the bat and the raccoon are two my other friends Rouge and Marine.

Blaze,Tails,Knuckles,Rouge and Marine: Hello!

Monique: Nice to meet you five, ( gets an idea ) hey Kim want to have some girl time?

Kim: sure Monique.

Monique: Hey Blaze,Marine,Rouge why don't meet me and Kim in Middleton Mall at Club Banana for some girl time.

Blaze,Rouge/Marine: Girl time?

Blaze: What's girl time?

Monique: Its a time where girls hangout with other girls.

Rouge:Oh,well will be there in no time, but where is it?

Monique: right across the street from here ( points to the mall ) hope you can make it.( walks off to the mall )

Marine: will be there mate.

Kim: Oh, and Ron maybe you,Sonic,Tails and Knuckles can hangout at the food court.( walks off after Monique to the mall )

Ron: So Sonic what do you say me you Tails and Knuckles go to the mall and hangout at the food court?

Sonic: I guess it couldn't hurt ( zooms off to the mall )

Ron: ( surprised ) Is he always that fast?

Tails: you'll get use to it. ( runs off after Sonic to the mall with Sonic's friends and Ron Right behind )

Inside Middleton Mall

Sonic and his friends look around amazed at how big it is.

Ron: Welcome to Middleton mall!

Sonic: This place is nice,but where's the food court ?

Ron: right over there ( to where the food court is )

Sonic: Alright let's go ( zooms off to the food court with Ron,Tails and Knuckles right behind )

While the boys go off to the food court, the girls looked around for Club Banana they saw a sign that said Club Banana on it.

Marine: that must be it Mates ( walks off towards the shop with Rouge and Blaze right behind)

In the food court.

Sonic was eating chilly dogs Ron was eating Nachos and Tails and Knuckles didn't eat anything.

Sonic: hmm these are good ( takes his last chilly dog and puts it in his mouth chews it up ) ( burps ) oh boy those were good ( rubs his tummy while licking his lips )really good!

At Club Banana

When Blaze,Marine and Rouge got to Club Banana they saw Kim and Monique were all ready there.

Monique: Hey Blaze,Marine,Rouge glad you made it, come on in. ( walks into the shop )

Blaze,Marine and Rouge go inside the shop, and as soon as they enter they see clothes everywhere.

Kim: Welcome to Club Banana! Now what do you say we look around huh?

Blaze,Marine/Rouge: sure

Kim: So Monique they got anything good for our new friends?

Monique: As a matter of fact they do let me go get them ( goes into the room and comes back with some clothes and some Club Banana threads ) go on try them on girlfriends ( hands them the clothes and threads )

The girls go inside the dressing room to try the clothes on.

In the food court.

Sonic and Tails did a little shopping Sonic bought some new sneakers then went off to the jewelry store and bought a diamond necklace, and Tails bought some parts for his inventions,Knuckles was still sitting at the table.

Ron:So, Tails what did you get from the Mall?

Tails: I got some equipment for my inventions.

Ron: That's going to come in handy,So Sonic what did you get from the mall

Sonic: I got some cool new sneakers and this ( pulls out the diamond necklace )

Ron: Who's that for Sonic?

Sonic: Its for Blaze.

Ron: You mean the lavender cat with the fire powers?

Sonic: Yep.

Ron: Well, don't look now but she's coming our way.

The girls: Hello boys!

Sonic,Knuckles and Tails blush,gasp and their eyes bulge out at the beauty of the girls.

Sonic,Tails and Knuckles were so entranced by the girls beauty that they didn't notice a robotic arm grabbed the bag that the Emeralds were in.

Blaze was wearing a purple dress,purple heels and earrings,Rouge was wearing a white dress with pink hearts on it still wearing her her white high-heeled boots,Marine was wearing a orange dress with her usual orange and green shoes.

Sonic: ( blushes) Hey uhh Blaze I take it you went to Club Banana?

Blaze: Yes I did.

Sonic: You look beautiful Blaze

Knuckles: ( blushes ) Well,Rouge you look nice.

Rouge: ( smirks ) Come on Knuckie what do really think of me?

Knuckles: ( runs out the door )j

Rouge: [ Does he really think he can get away from me that easy ] you can't escape me Knuckie ( flies after Knuckles )

Sonic: Oh Blaze this is for you ( takes out diamond necklace )

Blaze: Oh, ( Takes diamond necklace and looks at and puts it on her neck) oh Sonic Its beautiful ( embraces Sonic )

Sonic: ( happy ) Well I'm glad you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 THE ALERT

While Sonic and Tails were entranced by Blaze and Marines beauty, Kim's Kimmunnicater suddenly beeped, and when she answered it Wade was on it

Kim: Hey Wade what's the sitch?

Wade: Well, I'm glad you asked, Drakken is working with some crazy evil scientist with a body shaped like a Egg.

Sonic: ( serious )That sure sound's like Eggman!

Wade: Eggman?

Kim:Long story Wade, anyway where's Drakken located?

Wade: He's in a secret lab in Africa, But you better get there fast Kim there there making a mind control ray that will put any living thing under their control.

Kim: Will be there in no time.

Wade: Good luck Kim. ( ends communication and Kim puts her Kimmunicater back in her pocket )

Kim: So Ron you ready for another adventure?

Ron: I Sure am!

Kim: Sonic me and Ron are going to go suit up why don't we meet back at my house to discuss a plan.

Sonic: That's a good idea Kim Just let me get the Chaos Emeralds and, Huh?

Tails: What's Wrong Sonic?

Sonic: The Chaos emeralds the're gone!

Tails: Eggman must have swiped them from under our noses while we were distracted.

Sonic: Kim We'll meet back at your place and discuss a plan.

Kim: Okay see you later. ( goes back to the car along with Ron and they both get in the car and drive off back to Kim's house )

Sonic: ( turns on communicator ) Knuckles you there?

Knuckles: Yeah i'm here what's up?

Sonic: We need Back to Kim's house and discuss a plan, Where are you?

Knuckles: I'm in some kind of neighborhood.

Sonic: Do you See Kim's house?

Knuckle: I'm close to it.

Sonic: Good we'll meet you there, ( smirks ) and bring your girlfriend with you.

Knuckles: ( blushes ) Oh! I'll get you for that Sonic! ( turns off communicator )

Sonic: ( laughs ) Still the same knuckles, Anyway lets go gang ( runs off to Kim's place with his friends behind )

At Drakken's Lair.

Eggman: Ho! ho! ho! ho! we've finally finished the mind control ray, now all we need is the power source.

Suddenly the Robot comes back into the lair with a bag of emeralds and sets the bag down on the floor.

Drakken: ( confused ) That's all the robot brought us an empty bag.

Eggman: He! he! I assure you this is no empty bag ( puts his hand in and pulls out a Chaos emerald )

Drakken: ooh! shiny, but how can some shiny gems power up a machine?

Eggman: Because these aren't ordinary gems, these are the most powerful gems on mobius and are powerful enough to power a machine, ( puts the emeralds in the slots) now time to activate it ( points the ray out the window and pulls a lever down )

After the ray is shot Africa is covered with dark energy putting the inhabitants under their control .

Eggman: Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! It works it works.

Drakken: Now there's no way our enemies can stop us now.

Dakken/ Eggman: Hahahahahaha!

 **A/N: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND I PLAN ON WORKING ON AND UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS CROSSOVER AND MY DARKWING DUCK CROSSOVER, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT.**


End file.
